


New Everything

by WrittenInInc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Twelfth Doctor Era, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInInc/pseuds/WrittenInInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This always happens. New face, new personality, new everything." He shrugged casually, showing a kind and gentle smile as he stepped towards Clara. As she shook with confusion, the smile on his face dropped, his face now saddened, as if she'd disappointed him." </p><p>The Doctor has a new face, nothing new to him, but obviously new to Clara. With everything changed, there seems to be a struggle for Clara trying to adapt to her new Doctor, her brand new Clever Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this mini ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26380) by medleypond. 



> So Whouffle are like my OTP, and whenever I think of them I think of Jenna and Matt, but knowing that Peter Capaldi is going to be the next Doctor got me thinking of how things could go... And being inspired but medleypond's short ficlet, I decided I'd give fic writing a try. It's obviously my first time writing, so feedback would be greatly appreciated! :-)

With her hands covering her eyes from the blazing light that streamed from the man she fell in love with, Clara shook in terror. Seeing this happen to the Doctor made all of her emotions clash at once. The horror, the realization, and the sadness. She felt numb, and she didn't know why. She knew this was going to happen since he'd told her, knew that the quiffy haired, big chinned spaceman she fell in love with was going to change. And that's all Clara could do was stay silent, silent as there were no words to describe exactly how she felt. Maybe his new face was still going to be handsome, or maybe it wasn't, but what frightened her the most was knowing that he himself would change. Knowing that her Chin Boy could easily be misplaced.

As the orange, sun glazed light began to fade away, Clara slowly let her hands fall from in front of her eyes, them being widened at this brand new, as if reborn man stood in front of her. He'd aged, aged as if he'd celebrated a million birthdays without her. His face was smaller, height taller, and the one thing that stood out the most was his slender frame. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her, this strange, new man who she knew, all changed and brand new. With her emotions and thoughts all a blur, she stayed silent, and waited for him to speak the first words.

"Whoa... What a ride that was..." he spoke with surprise, glancing down at the floor with widened eyes, before he looked towards Clara instantly. With his hand still leaning on the railing that stood around the console, the Doctor stood up straight and pulled in the cuffs of his blazer, before letting out a relieved sigh. "Curls... I can work with that. Always liked curls, never had them myself but I knew someone with big, bushy curly hair..." his small smile faded after the end of his sentence, his attention diverting away from Clara to the stairs beside her, as if someone he once knew was standing beside her. 

As he pulled his hand away from his hair, the Doctor glanced down at himself, running his hands across his sleek suit, along his frame delicately. As if he'd just received a fragile parcel wrapped in delicate packaging. With a slight pout, he nodded once to himself, his words turning into mumbles. "Not a bad choice of clothes! I look pretty dapper, don't you think?" he looked at Clara once again, his smile broad as if it was overwhelming him.

"You're different..." her voice just above a whisper, her hands laying on her stomach as if she was trying to protect herself. Protect herself from this new Doctor that seemed so different to how he previously was.

"This always happens. New face, new personality, new everything." He shrugged casually, showing a kind and gentle smile as he stepped towards Clara. As she shook with confusion, the smile on his face dropped, his face now saddened, as if she'd disappointed him. "Clara, it's still me... Still your clever boy." with those words, he slowly picked up her hand and took it in his, his fingers lightly touching the feather-like skin that covered her hand. Clara felt the need to pull away, pull away and run out of the Tardis without looking back. But there was something about this new face that instantly seemed to make her realize he was the Doctor.

With a slow, firm single nod, Clara greeted him the a vivid smile. Her eyes widened with amazement as he towered over her, which still seemed no different. "I think I might have to get used to that accent more than anything" she tittered shallowly, her lips small as she continued to stare at this unfamiliar, but familiar man in front of her. She watched his expression shift from kind to offended, his eyebrows narrowed into the weakest triangle type shape. "Excuse me, being Scottish has always been a goal of mine! It's always the English accent, never anything interesting and new like Scottish or Irish, or even Welsh!" he burst with emotion, his eyes larger as his thoughts began to pour out of him.

Knowing that it would take quite a bit of time to adjust to his new face, Clara was still unsure about one thing. She'd fallen in love with this man many times a day, lost count nearly all the time. But now with a new face, she wasn't completely sure whether those same feelings would apply. He had the same bubbly spirit, the same expression and probably the same emotions, but it still puzzled her. Clara didn't know what she was feeling right now, that's all she wanted to do was sit in a corner or a room by herself. Just so she had some time to think about where she wanted to go with him, what she wanted to do with him, how she wanted to feel about him, but everything was rushing past her like shoppers on a busy high street.

Clara's stillness gradually began to leave her, her body tempted to wander around the Tardis with the Doctor once again, as if she were taking her first steps. With the Doctor jumping straight ahead to planning their next journey, she nonchalantly lingered around him. As if watching a lion prance on his ground. "Oh, I do wonder if she'll change her look again." the Doctor exclaimed, patting the Tardis' panel a few times. He studied the Tardis carefully, his fragile fingers roaming across the multiple buttons on each panel. His eyes were gleaming with surprise, but sorrow lay behind them.

After that short moment, he gave the panel one more pat with his hand before he placed his other hand on the opposite side of the panel. With a quiet sigh, he looked towards Clara with the deepest of eyes, the lightest of smiles, and spoke with the quietest voice. "Brave heart Clara..." the words were. Two words that echoed around the Tardis, circling Clara's mind repeatedly as she took them in, keeping them to herself, locked up inside her head.

Clara couldn't help but stare aimlessly at him. Her eyes roaming his face, admiring each and every one of his features, his new features. She knew deep down inside that she'd miss the old him, or his old face anyway. But each and every single time a word slipped past his dainty lips, she felt as if it was a way of drawing her in to keep her trust with him.

As the two continued to let themselves admire one another from their short distance, the whirs of the Tardis filled the room. Keeping quiet as if she knew what the two of them were doing. With a slap of his hands, the Doctor's tone turned mordacious.

"Come on, my impossible girl, where do you want to go next?!" he beamed happily, turning around and leaning towards her keenly, the grin on his face becoming restful as he stared into eyes. With that little sentence, a content smile painted her face as she now realized this man was the Doctor. Her Doctor, and that's all she needed. "I've been struck with wanderlust the first day I stepped into this ship... Anywhere in the whole universe will do just fine."


End file.
